What Makes You Think I'm the Same?
by Whovian2525
Summary: Quinn left PCA for a whole year, and when she returned, she was shy and meek, not wanting to dwell on the memories that flooded her from that gap year. She gave up on science and is quiet. Logan never stopped missing Quinn. And this new girl he sees just makes him miss her even more. Can he fix her before it's too late or will Quinn never let her walls down?


**Hello, so this is my first Zoey101 fanfics! So this story is a Quogan story, they are my absolutely favorite couple! But this story mainly revolves around Quinn, and why she disappeared for a whole year (sophomore year) and shows up unexpectedly back up at PCA a year later. This is not a mystery or thriller, this is a realistic story. But is a T for language and actions in this story. I hope you enjoy! And I understand if you can't review because of the app on your phone, it's weird, do you have to pay for it? It kind of sucks, because everyone is like, please reveiw! But I can't because I'm on the app. Anyways, no reviews or not, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Quinn's POV:**

I walked around campus, sad knowing that this would be my last day. I couldn't tell anyone, it's not like they would care. What with Mark, and my so-called friends. Some people might call me sensitive, I'm just sick of having to always put up with their crap. I'm just the science nerd. The spaz, in Logan's eyes. The dork, who's only use is for cheating off of on a test, or doing other's homework, I'm just a human prop so they won't look selfish and preppy. To retain their social status to popular but nice.

I walk past Mark, him nodding his head acknowledgedly at me. I didn't want to tell anybody this, but, he's been cheating on me, so I broke up with him. I don't hate him or anything, I get it, who would want to go out with a person like me? Anyway, to save myself from drowning in self pity, I am fine and am leaving, for good.

My dad passed away four months ago and my mom remarried. Apparently, my stepdad Phil doesn't like how expensive this school is, even though we can really afford it now, since my dad was sort of rich and left me all of his money. But, that is going towards college and living expenses, so I have to come home. I don't mind, I'm sort of sick of this place, with no one even looking at me twice.

I go into my dorm, and thankfully, find it empty. I take out my bags and start packing everything up. My stepdad hates science so I have to throw some of it away. That's fine, as long as my mom is happy. And they have a science center near my house so I can just do it there. I have been bored of science, though. I mean, some experiments are cool, but I've just been not it the mood lately.

I finish packing up my stuff and decide to leave a note so they won't think I've been kidnapped or anything. I scavenge the drawers to find a pen and a sticky note, and find one quickly.

Dear Everyone,

You guys are probably wondering where I am. My mom and stepdad have decided to pull me out of PCA. I never told you because you guys seem too tied up in your own affairs. I mean, you never even noticed that my dad died four months ago, or even when Mark cheated on me with Brooke. Zoey and Lola, remember that time when you caught me crying in my bed that one time? I told you that I had allergies. You didn't even ask me twice if I was okay, you just went on with your boy troubles. Real friends would've known better. But I guess I wasn't a friend, just a human prop. Well, you guys can stop acting. This is the last time I will write to you or even acknowledge your existence. I'm sorry for you guys having to be stuck with me. I know that wasn't what you wanted. You guys can pick on me and call me a spaz without even feeling guilty, because I already know I am all of those things. Just promise me, stop being so mean to Stacey. All she wants is to be liked. You guys want to act like you're perfect and nice, but you are so mean to her and gossip so much. This isn't a new Nickelodeon show, stop acting premature. Don't feel guilty, just open your eyes. Goodbye- Quinn Pensky.

I sighed as I reread the note, looking for mistakes. Nope, everything is on there. My heart was pounding, I was beyond nervous. I don't know why, I'm glad to be leaving. A fresh start. I picked up my bags and left, but before, I went to the big trash cans and started throwing away my science stuff. Like I said, my stepdad hates my experiments. I walked towards the admission office and said goodbye one last time. I am really leaving, for good.

**Zoey's POV:**

I was walking back to our dorm with Lola, Chase, Logan, and Michael after we ate at Sushi Rox, what we usually do, laughing at a joke Chase made.

"Please, you really want us to believe that you were the flower girl at your Uncle's wedding?" Lola laughs. Chase lowers his head and nods.

"I was, believe it or not, it's true," Chase says embarrassingly.

"Can we at least see a picture? Hand me a blix, Michael," I pleaded Chase. I was about to say something else when I stumbled upon a note on my bed. I picked it up and saw that it was from Quinn. I skimmed through it and immediately I looked over at her bed and saw that all the sheets were gone. I checked the drawers and closet and none of her stuff was there. Her suitcase was gone.

"What's wrong Zoey?" Chase asks. I sighed and handed him the note. He read it aloud to the group. When he was finished, Lola sat next to me, grabbing my arm.

"I can't believe she didn't say anything to us," Lola sighed, playing with the hem of her blouse.

"Why would she? We were terrible friends to her, we always made fun of her, Logan especially," I pointed out at him.

"What? I didn't think she would actually take it seriously. I'm not happy about this either," Logan snarled at me, but at the end, he softened a bit, almost like he was sad that she left. Logan sucked in his breath, and I noticed him trying to hold back tears. No, I must be mistaken. I mean, it's Logan. All he cares about is his looks and himself. No one, especially Quinn could make him think of anybody else besides him. I mean, after all, he is an egotistical jerk.

"Maybe if we just called her," Chase tried. I picked up my phone and called her, but it said the other line was disconnected. I shook my head.

"Nope," I responded. Why would she want to ever do this? I laid back on my bed and tried to keep myself from crying. But, I realized that my eyes were dry. I couldn't even cry for Quinn. Does that make me a horrible person?

**I hope it wasn't too bad. Have a great day! :)**

**-That hopeless Whovian, Ruth… Whovian2525**


End file.
